Halliwell Manor
'''Halliwell Manor is a Victorian style manor located on 1329 Prescott Street, San Francisco. The original structure was built in 1898, and was rebuilt in 1906 after it was destroyed in the great San Francisco earthquake. The manor has been in The Warren Line for four generations, the first generation being Gordon Johnson and his wife P. Baxter. The Halliwell Manor was built on a Spiritual Nexus and has been the seat of power for The Charmed Ones since their awakening in 1998.' The Nexus Since the Halliwell Manor is exactly situated at the center of five essential life elements (fire, water, earth, wood, and metal), it is located on top of a Spiritual Nexus. These five essential life elements are the San Francisco Bay (Water), the Potrero Natural Hot Springs (Fire), Kenwood Park (Wood), The Twin Peaks (Earth) and Mountain Lake Park (Metal). When connected, these five points form a pentagram with the manor in the center, making it not only a spiritual nexus, but a Wiccan one as well. The Nexus is a neutral source of power that could be accessed by good and evil. The Charmed Ones' great-grandparents bought the land and built the manor to prevent it from falling into the hands of evil. As forces of good were in control of the manor, the Nexus was described as providing an extra boost of power to the sisters. For this reason, good would prevail as long as the sisters were in control of the manor. However, should the manor be overtaken by evil, it would gain control over the Nexus and evil would spread. As the Nexus is a neutral force, those born on top the Nexus are more easily swayed by the forces of evil. Evil Forces There have been several times that demons and other evil beings have attempted to control the power of the Nexus. The Woogyman was a demon that was imprisoned within the Nexus by Penny Halliwell with a spell. She taught this spell to Phoebe as a nursery rhyme in case the Woogyman was ever freed. After his return from the Demonic Wasteland, Cole Turner sought to obtain the Nexus in an attempt to get Phoebe back. The demon Zankou also made several attempts to gain control of the Nexus. Banishing the Nexus When Zankou stole the Book of Shadows and took over the manor, the Charmed Ones had no choice but to destroy the Nexus to prevent evil from accessing its power. In order to vanquish Zankou and destroy the Nexus, the sisters allowed Zankou to take in the Nexus and proceeded to banish it with a spell The Elders had placed in the Book of Shadows long ago. The result was a huge explosion that the destroyed Zankou and the basement, allowing the sisters to fake their own deaths in the process. Door Tradition A trademark of Charmed is that the front door is magically closed at the end of each season This tradition started in both the unaired and aired pilot by Prue Halliwell. Ever since, every season finale ended with the door magically being closed. *'Season 1': Prue closes the front door with her telekinesis, using her finger. *'Season 2': Prue closes the front door with her Telekinesis, using her finger. *'Season 3': Shax violently slams the doors shut as he whirls out of the manor, shattering the glass. *'Season 4': The Angel of Destiny magically closes the front door when he flies out of the Manor. *'Season 5': Chris closes the front door with his Telekinesis after sending Leo to an undisclosed location. *'Season 6': The doors of the delivery room in the hospital automatically close when Leo goes in with his newborn son to visit Piper. *'Season 7': The front door magically closes as Darryl Morris leaves the front porch. The sound of Telekinesis is heard, most likely as a reference to Prue, who may have closed the door from the afterlife. *'Season 8''': Piper's granddaughter, Prudence Halliwell, closes the front door with her Telekinesis, using her hand. Notes *Throughout the series, there is a running gag that the Grandfather Clock in the foyer is constantly being destroyed, and having to be repaired. The crew joked there had to be Grandfather Repair Shop down the road. *The manor is used as an example in one of the lectures of Professor Whittlesey, a professor at Berkeley University, in her Architectural History Class. Whittlesey stated that the original manor was a masterpiece and commented on its location and beautiful Victorian architecture. *A dollhouse replica of Halliwell Manor was constructed by Penny Halliwell. The dollhouse appeared in the episodes "Scry Hard" and "Repo Manor". In both episodes, a person was shrunk and trapped in the dollhouse. Category:Houses Category:Halliwell Category:Locations Category:Magical Locations